Encontrar el camino a través de la Niebla
by Leeran
Summary: *10pairings para Chrome*. Chrome es especial, diferente, y es imposible no quererla cuando la conoces un poco. El problema es, claro, llegar a conocerla.
1. Fran

**Disclaimer:** (Esto se aplica para el resto de las viñetas, duh). Ni los personajes ni el mundo de KHR me pertenecen. Yo sólo escribo por diversión y nadie me paga por estos fanfics :D.

**Notas generales:** Esta serie de viñetas no correlativas responden al reto de la comunidad 10pairings. El personaje que pedí fue Chrome, con lo que encontrarán únicamente parejas con ellas entre estas viñetas. Cada viñeta especificará al principio las advertencias necesarias (incluyendo posibles spoilers y género) y el pairing. No digan que no avisé con lo que se podían encontrar (?).

**Advertencias: **Spoilers de todo el Arco del Futuro. Pero temporalmente situado en algún momento entre el presente y el futuro que se ve en ese arco.

**Pairing:** 01. Chrome/Fran.

**Notas específicas:** Me duele que el fandom no tenga nada de este pairing que se me hace tan enormemente adorable ;_;. Es básicamente el motivo por el que escribí esto. Realmente no creo que sea una maravilla (me rompió la cabeza, y asdkjsdfs creo que está OoC... Y sí, soy conciente de que -si han leído otros de mis fanfics- _siempre_ digo eso. ¿Tal vez soy un poco perfeccionista? xDU), pero tengo esperanzas de que alguien lo lea y diga "¡Oh! ¡Nunca había pensado en este pairing! Es cierto, escribamos algo mejor de ellos :D" (?). Ah, sí: hay una mención a otro fanfic mío en relación a cómo creo que Fran pudo empezar a formar parte de este grupo, aunque es como... una oración. Sólo quería avisar por si lo encontraban extraño.

**Diferente al resto.  
**

Desde un principio su relación con Chrome había sido diferente. Él se relacionaba con las personas a partir de una especie de "amor apache": sus comentarios usualmente terminaban por hacer que la gente quisiera matarlo. Sólo había dos excepciones, que casualmente se encontraban muy conectadas, y eran Mukuro (que aunque nunca se enojase con él, igualmente lo maltrataba por diversión), y Chrome.

La muchacha simplemente nunca se enfadaba. Sin importar qué dijera, sus reacciones no pasaban de expresiones de nada, o, si tenía mucha suerte, una de esas risas que Chrome soltaba de vez en cuando, y que eran tan adorables.

No era como si Fran quisiera producir el odio de la gente. Bueno, a veces sí, pero en general simplemente no podía (_ni quería_) detener su lengua. Siempre había considerado que las personas se enojaban demasiado fácilmente.

Y por eso, justamente, era que se entendía mejor con Chrome. Ella parecía ser la única capaz de soportar escucharlo más de cinco minutos sin golpearlo. De hecho, ella nunca lo había golpeado. _Sí_ lo había mojado una vez con la pistola de agua que había comprado para bañar a Ken, pero considerando los intentos de asesinato que Fran soportaba en su vida diaria, eso no era _nada_.

No era aquello lo único por lo que le tenía un especial cariño a Chrome. Para empezar, ella lo había acogido y lo había llevado a un mundo de lo más interesante. Sin contar el hecho de que era simplemente imposible no querer a esa chica. Cuando llegabas a entenderla un poco, cualquiera sentía ganas de abrazarla. Aunque _algunos_ lo reprimieran.

Como por ejemplo, la persona (si podía llamarse persona) a la que acababa de cerrarle una puerta literalmente en la cara.

—Chrome, Ken necesita un baño, su olor comienza a llegar incluso a mi habitación —se quejó el chico, aunque siempre usando su tono habitual de desinterés—. ¿Me prestarías tu pistola de agua, por favor?

La muchacha, que ya estaba bastante acostumbrada a aquellas irrupciones repentinas a su "cuarto", simplemente se levantó del rincón donde estaba leyendo un libro, y en silencio fue en busca de la pistola de agua. Sin preocuparse demasiado por los gritos molestos de Ken al otro lado de la puerta.

Fran la observó cuidadosamente, y se dio cuenta de que ella estaba sonriendo (casi, _casi_ riéndose). Siempre le había gustado su sonrisa, aunque posiblemente nadie adivinaría eso. Fran podía encontrarse en medio del Apocalipsis mismo, que su habitual desinterés no iba a desaparecer de su rostro.

Mas aquella vez lo demostró. Porque al menos _él_ no sentía necesidad de reprimirse, como _otros_. Cuando Chrome se acercó con el objeto de plástico en su mano para entregárselo, él no agarró la pistola, sino el brazo de la muchacha, y la atrajo hacia sí mismo para darle un corto abrazo (Vale la pena aclarar, su expresión no cambió en ningún momento).

Luego, como si nada hubiera ocurrido, tomó el juguete y se dirigió a la puerta, listo para empezar a "bañar" a su compañero contra su voluntad, dejando atrás a una _muy_ sonrojada Chrome que sencillamente no entendía nada.

Mientras él pensaba que _ya regresaría por algo más_.


	2. I Pin

**Disclaimer:** Por suerte KHR no me pertenece a mí sino a una mujer muy genial llamada Akira Amano. Go worship! (?)

**Advertencias:** Sin spoilers explícitos (a menos que no sepas quien es Chrome... siendo el caso, te aconsejo dejar estas viñetas bien, bieeeen lejos de ti -?-), _pero _ubicado luego del Arco del Futuro. Insinuaciones de yuri.

**Pairing: **02. Chrome/I-Pin.

**Notas:** Hm... Posiblemente noten (en futuros fanfics que escriba) que volví a medio mundo fan de One Piece. E-en mi defensa, es como el manga más popular en Japón, así que... :D (?). Oh, y debo advertir que no estoy demasiado convencida de este fic... Aunque me pasa con todos mis fics *gota*.

**Tiempo sin verte.**

Chrome miró sorprendida a la muchacha que la estaba abrazando en aquel momento. Tenía dos largas trenzas de cabello negro, ojos oscuros, y un rostro que mostraba tanto cierta madurez, como una enorme amabilidad. La joven era hermosa, y no parecía tener malas intenciones… Pero Chrome no la conocía.

Y por algún motivo, apenas había salido de la tienda, aquella desconocida había gritado su nombre y la había abrazado con fuerza, diciendo algo como "¡Tanto tiempo sin verte!".

—Ehm… D-disculpa, pero… —comenzó a decir la ilusionista.

La otra muchacha se separó de ella, y le sonrió cálidamente, haciendo que Chrome se sonrojara un poco.

Justo en aquel instante, una nube rosa la rodeó, y cuando finalmente se disipó la joven ya no estaba allí. En su lugar, Chrome vio a la pequeña I-Pin, quien ahora también le sonreía.

—¡No funcionó! ¡Todos se negaron a darme el final de One Piece! —exclamó otro niño detrás suyo, y cuando Chrome se volteó vio que se trataba de Lambo, quien llevaba una bazooka en la mano. El chico detuvo su lloriqueo al verla, y rápidamente lo reemplazó por una sonrisa pseudo malvada—. ¡Ah, tú!

La Guardiana de la Niebla parpadeó sin comprender, y no tuvo tiempo de pensar antes de que los dos niños terminaran por arrastrarla a sus juegos, olvidando rápidamente su intento de robar manga del futuro.

Luego, Chrome no podría evitar sonrojarse un poco al pensar que la tierna I-Pin iba a convertirse en una joven tan hermosa al crecer.


	3. Gokudera

**Disclaimer:** Por suerte KHR no me pertenece a mí sino a una mujer muy genial llamada Akira Amano. Go worship! (?)

**Advertencias: **Spoilers hasta el final del Arco del Futuro. (Ubicado poco tiempo después del presente, sin embargo).

**Pairing: **03. Chrome/Gokudera.

**Notas: **Gosh, esta pareja me costó tanto. Son cutes pero difíciles *suspira* y creo que no me quedó tan IC como me hubiera gustado (estoy siendo suave con mi fic porque no quiero espantar a la gente con mis opiniones :'D. La baja autoestima no vende fics -?-). P-pero me conformo si esto sirve para que alguien más quiera escribir este pairing amor 8D.

**Poderes sobrenaturales.**

Gokudera debería disculparse luego con el Décimo por ser tan débil. Simplemente no podía luchar contra los poderes superiores que poseía esa chiquilla (quien definitivamente no podía ser normal). No importaba cuánto lo intentara, siempre perdía.

—Quítate de en medio —gruñó el italiano, enseñando amenazadoramente los cartuchos de dinamita que llevaba en sus manos.

—No puedo permitir que lo mate, señor Tormenta —respondió la muchacha, interponiéndose protectiva entre el Guardián y el niño que en aquel momento se escondía a sus espaldas.

—Si no te quitas, te volaré junto con él.

Pero Chrome se mantuvo en su lugar, mirándolo desafiante. En realidad esa era la interpretación de Gokudera, porque la chica lo miraba con la misma expresión tímida de siempre. La misma expresión que la hacía parecer tan débil y tan inútil, y que era absolutamente adorab… ¡irritante! _Absolutamente irritante._

¿En qué estaba pensando?

Gokudera frunció más aún el ceño, y miró a la joven asesinamente. O al menos lo intentó, porque estaba seguro de que había fracasado.

—_Muévete_ —repitió, poniendo todo el énfasis posible en la palabra.

La Guardiana de la Niebla se mantuvo quieta como si fuera una estatua, sin decir nada.

El italiano continuó mirándola fijamente durante unos minutos, esperando que eso surtiera efecto, pero nada cambió. Finalmente guardó sus armas de nuevo, frustrado. Era demasiado débil.

—¿Al menos se puede saber quién es ese mocoso insoportable?

La cabeza del niño se asomó detrás de Chrome.

—No sabes quién soy, me insultas e intentas matarme… Si realmente no eres un villano, nunca te voy a salvar cuando necesites ayuda —dijo el chico con una voz monótona.

La Guardiana de la Niebla tuvo que interponerse otra vez para evitar un nuevo intento de asesinato por parte de Gokudera.

—¡Es incluso peor que la vaca estúpida! ¡Voy a…!

Chrome lo agarró por las muñecas de repente, para evitar que pudiera arrojar los cartuchos de dinamita, y el contacto fue suficiente para interrumpirlo a mitad de la frase. Y hacerlo sonrojar, de paso.

—Fran es nuevo en nuestro grupo y tengo que cuidarlo. Mukuro-sama me pidió que se lo presentara al Jefe, por eso estoy aquí —explicó Chrome, casi murmurando. A Gokudera le sorprendió oírla decir tantas palabras juntas—. Por favor, no lo mate.

El Guardián chasqueó la lengua y se soltó del agarre de la chica, guardando nuevamente sus armas.

—Sólo asegúrate de que no vuelva a abrir la boca.

Chrome asintió antes de dirigirle una mirada suplicante a Fran, quien ya estaba abriendo la boca para decir algo, pero al final se calló.

Al menos podía reconfortarse en la idea de que no era el único débil contra los poderes sobrenaturales de esa niña.


	4. Lambo

**Disclaimer: **KHR no me pertenece.

**Advertencias: **TYL (Ten Years Later). Spoilers más allá de lo que ya implica Chrome de por sí, creo que no hay, pero sólo para estar seguros digamos que puede haber del Arco del Futuro. Posible OoC porque Lambo realmente me da muchos problemas.

**Pairing: **04. Chrome/Lambo.

**Notas: **No me gustó mucho el resultado. Ya volveré a pelear con este pairing más adelante, porque me gusta mucho :'D.

**Una buena excusa.**

Se pasó mucho tiempo enseñándole italiano a Chrome hasta que ella pudo hablarlo fluidamente. Cuando era pequeño le había enseñado alguna que otra cosa, pero Lambo era de aburrirse fácilmente, y sus "clases" no tardaban en convertirse en tardes de juegos, como prácticamente todo lo que hacía a esa edad.

Sin embargo, años más tarde, cuando su hiperactividad había vuelto a niveles normales y su atención podía de hecho concentrarse en una cosa, había comenzado a enseñarle en serio italiano a la chica. Porque realmente quería aprender, y cuando ella había comentado que le pediría ayuda a Gokudera, Lambo había decidido que prefería morir a permitir que _ese tipo_ pasara aún _más_ tiempo con Chrome, con lo que amablemente se había ofrecido a enseñarle él mismo.

En realidad todo lo que él buscaba era una buena excusa para estar un rato con la joven. Y esa había funcionado a la perfección.

Así fue como comenzó a enseñarle italiano a Chrome. Era extraño ser, por una vez, el que daba las clases en lugar de el que aprendía (y también era extraño para él que algo que involucrase "estudiar" no tuviera golpes de por medio), pero no era malo. Y lo curioso del asunto era que luego de esas clases, siempre regresaba a su habitación con un libro nuevo de ficción, por no poder contener su curiosidad al ver la enorme biblioteca de la muchacha.

Y se sentía bien poder al fin pasar más tiempo con Chrome, quien cada vez desaparecía más por las extrañas misiones a las que cierto cabeza de piña la enviaba. Se sentía bien tener una excusa para acercarse a ella, en más de un sentido (porque Lambo no era tonto, y no desaprovechaba las oportunidades que se le presentaban para tocar a la joven, aunque fuera un simple roce de manos). Incluso se sentía bien pasar una hora hablando acerca del último libro que ella le había prestado, en lugar de enseñarle italiano como se suponía que debía hacer.

Fue en una de esas ocasiones en las que decidió que era un buen momento para hacer algo que deseaba realizar hacía bastante tiempo. La Guardiana de la Niebla volvería a viajar al día siguiente, y si no tomaba esa oportunidad, Lambo iba a arrepentirse luego cuando no la viera por quién sabía cuánto tiempo. Con lo que aprovechó el mejor momento para acercarse a ella e intentar robarle un beso (y al diablo con la estúpida clase).

—¿Lambo? —murmuró Chrome, sonrojada al notar la creciente cercanía entre ambos (y él sonrió al ver que, de todas formas, ella no retrocedía).

Pero en "intentar" estaba la clave. Porque todo se había quedado en eso: un _intento_.

Ya que, maldita fuera su puta suerte, en el preciso momento en que sus labios se rozaron, una nube rosa lo envolvió, transportándolo instantáneamente diez años al pasado.

Y nunca jamás había detestado _tanto_ a su "yo" de cinco años y a la endemoniada bazooka como lo hizo ese día.

(Pero oh, seguro que Mukuro estaba disfrutando mucho todo eso).


	5. Adelheid

**Disclaimer:** KHR no me pertenece~.

**Advertencias: _SPOILERS hasta el capítulo 309 del manga._** Insinuaciones de yuri. Posible OoC.

**Pairing: **05. Adelheid/Chrome.

**Notas: **No me convence especialmente el resultado de esto, pero debía escribirlo, Gosh. Llevo desde ese capítulo molestando con esta pareja, y me sirve para 10pairings, so... XDU.

**Tal vez no es sólo odio.**

Adelheid odiaba a Julie. No podía soportarlo y le costaba mucho aceptarlo como parte de la familia. Era cada vez que le veía la cara cuando no podía evitar detestar un poquito la tolerancia de Enma, esa aceptación que el chico repartía a todos los que estaban solos (como él lo había estado). Era él, posiblemente, el único que podía estar verdaderamente con Julie durante más de cinco minutos sin desear matarlo.

Ella realmente lo odiaba. Y ese, se repetía una y otra vez en su cabeza, era el único motivo por el que se empeñaba en evitar que tal pervertido se acercara demasiado a la Guardiana de los Vongola. Le daba asco pensar en lo que Julie quería hacer, y le repulsaba aún más imaginarlo feliz luego de eso. Debía evitarlo a toda costa.

Simplemente porque lo odiaba y porque tenían a esa jovencita como rehén. Nada más.

Abrió la puerta de la habitación de una patada, literalmente, haciendo el mayor estruendo posible. El pervertido se separó sólo un poco de la asustada Guardiana de la Niebla, y miró a Adelheid con molestia.

—Es hora de cenar.

—Oooh, ¿y me trajiste la comida a mi cuarto? Qué dulce, Adel-chan —respondió Julie, señalando la bandeja que ella llevaba en sus manos.

Le lanzó una mirada de odio.

—Esto es para Chrome Dokuro. Tú cenarás abajo con el resto de nosotros.

—Siempre tan celosa, Adel-chan —murmuró el hombre, sonriendo divertido mientras abandonaba la habitación.

Ella esperó a que estuviera fuera para acercarle la bandeja a la Guardiana Vongola. La muchacha sencillamente la miró, sin decir nada, y evidentemente no muy dispuesta a comer.

La mayor sintió su rostro ruborizarse casi imperceptiblemente ante esa mirada.

"_Es porque odias a Julie. Sólo los separas porque lo odias."_ Se repitió.

Sin embargo, las siguientes palabras salieron de su boca casi sin que las pensara.

—No te preocupes, no dejaré que ese pervertido te ponga un dedo encima.

Chrome parpadeó sorprendida. Adelheid sencillamente dejó la bandeja sobre la cama y se volteó antes de que el rubor en su rostro se hiciera demasiado visible. _¿Qué demonios acababa de decir?_

—Y más vale que comas eso —volvió a hablar, su voz igual de firme y autoritaria que lo usual (era fácil si no tenía que ver aquel rostro inocente).

Luego de eso, abandonó la habitación en silencio.

Volvió a decirse que Chrome Dokuro era sólo una rehén a la que ella misma mataría cuando dejara de ser útil. Volvió a decirse (por enésima vez) que si la ayudaba era porque detestaba a Julie. Incluso volvió a decirse, como si fuera necesario, que esa chica era una Vongola y, por lo tanto, no merecía más que su odio.

Volvió a decirse todo eso… porque no conseguía que su mente le creyera. Ni que esa vocecita en su cabeza se callara, la misma que repetía que tal vez no era sólo el odio lo que la impulsaba. Que tal vez hubiese algo más.

Y lo peor: que nunca estaría muy segura a qué podrían llevarle esos sentimientos.

_Malditos__ fueran esos Vongola._


End file.
